<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother by SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754499">Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked'>SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Innocent Papyrus (Undertale), Instead of about resets, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans knows the future, Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), cause reasons, shut up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans knows his brother is going to die and he can't take it any more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this was my first Undertale fic ever, so it's kinda rough and OOC. Sans has knowledge of the future instead of knowledge about resets for this story. Cause if he knew about resets, there wouldn't be this sort of angst! And I live for angst!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sans knew. He knew that the thing—the “human”—was going to win. He knew that it would take everything from him. And he knew he couldn’t do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t programmed that way. He couldn’t destroy it until the very end, after all the damage had been done. But when he did get the chance to fight it, boy would he go hard. As hard as he possibly could. Fairness wasn’t an option. Because it wasn’t fair what that thing was going to do to everyone. But deep down, he knew he would lose. He knew there was really no point, but he didn’t care. He wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroy</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, even if he couldn’t actually destroy it. He at least wanted to let himself think he had. But there was no making up for what it would do. What it would’ve done by the time Sans got to it. Everyone would be gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was what angered him most. He was going to lose his brother. Forever. And what would he do then? Now that he thought about it… nearly everything he did was for Papyrus. He didn’t really care about his own life. But Papyrus… Papyrus was the most innocent being in the world, and all Sans wanted to do was protect him. But he had to be strong. Papyrus couldn’t know about this. He had to enjoy the little time he had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans had known about this from the instance that thing showed up. He could see the bloodthirsty look in its eyes, he could feel the apathy radiating from it. He wasn’t always quite sure how he knew things, but he knew that this meant trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost time. Soon the being would approach Papyrus for their battle. Except it wouldn’t be a battle at all. It would be over in a single hit. Sans could feel his heart pounding at the thought, and his breathing quickened and became uneven. Maybe he’d go to Grillby's and drown himself in ketchup and vodka. But he couldn’t bring himself to move from his bed. He had stayed strong for so long, ever since that thing had shown up, ever since he realized what was going to happen. But now that it was so soon, he couldn’t take it anymore, and he buried himself under his blankets as all the emotions he had been holding back came flooding out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hardly breathe. His pillow was soaked with tears. He felt like he was being squeezed tightly, suffocated, but not enough to put him out of his misery. Just enough to suffer. He curled up in a tighter ball, trying to take deep breaths and calm himself down. He couldn’t stay like this for long. He would have to face Papyrus eventually and he needed to keep it together. But his mind wouldn’t shut up. Every time his breathing began to steady, and the tears lessened, he thought about it again and the progress of calming down was all lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SANS! SANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, there he was. But Sans didn’t have the energy to pretend anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus came somersaulting through the window, showering the floor in broken glass. Sans didn’t even flinch. He was used to this. He always had his door locked for some privacy, but ever since Papyrus had found a more extravagant way in, he didn’t know why he bothered anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SANS GUESS WHAT! THE HUMAN IS ABOUT TO FIGHT ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans curled up even more tightly, trembling. “that’s… that’s great, pap,” He said in the steadiest voice he could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDER THERE, ARE YOU NAPPING AGAIN?!” Papyrus demanded, throwing the blankets off; or attempting to, at least. Sans had it tightly woven around his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SANS! COME WATCH ME FIGHT THE HUMAN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans accidentally let out a soft, choked sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SANS?” Papyrus said, more quietly. He leaned over, examining the tight ball of blankets and bones. “YOU'RE... YOU'RE CRYING.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no m’not,” Sans mumbled. “i got something in my eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU CRY BEFORE,” Papyrus said softly. “WELL, BESIDES OUT OF LAUGHTER.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“pap… can you lie down with me?” Sans asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus nodded slowly, even though Sans was faced away from him and couldn’t see it. Sans felt the bed sink down and felt a bony leg brush against him. He flipped over and buried himself in his brother instead, his emotions getting the better of him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SANS... WHAT'S WRONG?” Papyrus asked, bewildered. He had never seen Sans like this before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the sensitive one, not Sans. Sans was always cool, calm, collected, carefree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans shook his head. He gently pulled Papyrus’s scarf forward a bit, nuzzling it. It smelled like snow and spaghetti. “pap… you know i love you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UH... YES, OF COURSE,” Papyrus answered confusedly. Sans was never so outwardly affectionate either. “I... I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER. BUT REALLY, WHAT'S THE MATTER? YOU'RE ACTING SO... STRANGE.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can’t tell you,” Sans muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY NOT?!” Papyrus said, pouting. “I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you can’t help with this papyrus,” Sans said. “<em>i</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> helping </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> by not telling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY? SANS, I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING, I'M GOING TO BE A PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus said determinedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans broke down again. “no you won’t! you won’t be! you won’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WELL THAT'S NOT VERY SUPPORTIVE,” Papyrus mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fine! you want me to tell you? i’ll tell you. it won’t matter anyway,” Sans snapped. “papyrus, that human? that’s not a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…WHAT?” Papyrus said. “YOU… YOU MEAN I <em>DIDN'T </em>ACTUALLY CAPTURE A HUMAN</span>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it looks like a human, but it’s not. i don’t know what it is, but it’s going to hurt everyone. including you,” Sans said shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Papyrus said, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i mean it’s going to kill you pap!” Sans shouted. “that battle you’re about to have with it? you’re going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SANS!” Papyrus said in an offended tone. “HAVE A LITTLE FAITH IN ME, WON'T YOU? I'LL HANDLE IT VALIENTLY! WHATEVER IT IS, I CAN TAKE IT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you don’t understand, pap,” Sans murmured. “i… i </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. i don’t know how. i don’t always understand it. but i just know that this is how it is. it’s going to kill you and i can’t do anything to stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUT UNDYNE HAS BEEN TRAINING ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it has nothing to do with your skills,” Sans said. “it’s… it’s predetermined. it’s fate. you can’t change it. it’s going to kill you and everyone else. and i—i don’t know what i’ll do without you, i—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SANS, YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS, OF COURSE I WON'T <em>DIE</em></span>
  <span>,” Papyrus said confidently. “TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN! I'M GOING TO BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD! EVEN IF IT ISN'T A HUMAN, IF IT REALLY IS A THREAT, I’LL STILL BE FAMOUS FOR CAPTURING IT AND SAVING THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans smiled weakly. “you’re so positive,” He said softly. “you believe in yourself. you believe in everyone else, too. you never give up. i love that about you. sure, you’re a huge dork, a child at heart. but you’ve also got that childlike innocence. you never lost it, even when you grew up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU REALLY BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING, HUH?” Papyrus said. “WELL, I PROMISE YOU BROTHER, I'LL BE FINE. I’LL RETURN WITH SOME BATTLE SCARS AT MOST, AND THEY'LL JUST MAKE ME LOOK EVEN COOLER.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans gave a choked, sobbing laugh. “yeah. i’m sure they will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WELL, I MUST GET GOING, IF I'M GOING TO FIGHT THE HUMAN, OR WHATEVER IT IS,” Papyrus said, getting up from the bed. “I'LL BE SURE TO <em>NOT</em> DIE,” He winked, grinning. “I’LL SEE YOU IN A BIT BROTHER.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans sat up shakily to watch him go. “yeah… see you,” he murmured. “i love you, pap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER,” Papyrus said, and with a swish of his scarf-cape, he had flown out the window again. Sans laughed through his tight throat. What a goofball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“goodbye, pap.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>